


Oscuras Golondrinas

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tragedy, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: La primera vez que Eren se transforma en titán, la valentía e inteligencia de Armin logra disuadir a las tropas estacionarias de destruirlo, pero ¿y si no lo hubiese logrado?Ante la inminente muerte de Eren y sus secretos, Reiner decide terminar la misión y llevarlo a Marley junto a Christa, donde empieza una cuenta regresiva que decidirá la salvación o destrucción de los erdianos.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Porco Galliard/Historia/Ymir, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Último Recurso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
Beta: Kaith Jackson.

**. **

Los pasos de Jean fueron inestables mientras se alejaba, lo cual habló sobre lo incomprensible y profundamente enmarañado de toda la situación. Su rostro sombrío se perdió entre el resto de los soldados sin parecer muy consciente de lo que hacía, sin notar las miradas turbadas y tensas de Annie, Bertolt y Reiner, y comprender la complejidad que unía a estos y a Eren.

—¿Desde cuándo…? —La voz de Bertolt se perdió a mitad de camino, sus ojos abiertos de par en par llenos de la incredulidad y el shock.

—Ese titán… —murmuró Annie contrariada—…ese titán es…

—El titán atacante —Reiner completó su frase con expresión calculadora y turbia. Hace ciento doce años Mare había arrebatado siete poderes titán a Erdia ganando la guerra, el rey Fritz había huido con el titán progenitor mientras el último y noveno poder desaparecía en la historia. 

Nadie había podido encontrar ese poder, se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro más de un siglo atrás, ¿cómo en el mundo había acabado en las manos de Eren? No… la pregunta más importante era: ¿siempre había estado en manos del rey Fritz? ¿Eren era un soldado a quién se le había entregado el poder para combatirlos y ponerlos en evidencia?, ¿tendría la coordenada también?

Reiner sentía como todo se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos_, “¿Qué habría hecho Marcel?,_ se preguntó, “_¿Cómo reaccionaría Marcel ante ese inesperado giro de los acontecimientos?”._

Algo había empezado a tornarse mal cuando Connie llegó diciendo que ese titán estaba matando a otros e ignorando humanos, algo definitivamente se volvió una catástrofe cuando vio que lo estaban devorando, y todo concluyó cuando Eren emergió del cuerpo del titán…. Eren que se suponía muerto, a quién Armin había llorado y por quién Mikasa había renunciado a vivir…

_“No”_, comprendió Reiner entrecerrando los ojos, Armin y Mikasa no habrían reaccionado del modo en que reaccionaron de haber sido conscientes del poder de Eren, al mismo tiempo Eren jamás habría ocultado algo así a ellos dos. Esos tres eran como pegamento, no tenían secretos.

—Eren nunca ha dado indicios de tener un poder titán… se ha herido muchas veces frente a nosotros y no ha pasado nada —murmuró de forma pensativa captando la atención de sus compañeros—. Hay algo muy extraño…

—Herirse no es suficiente y lo sabes —dijo Annie tajantemente desviando la mirada. Recordó a Eren sonriendo alegremente, emocionado ante sus técnicas como un niño al que le dan un premio. Se recordó a sí misma observando la ingenuidad y sinceridad en sus ojos, esa parte inocente que ellos no habían podido terminar de arrebatarle el día que destruyeron su mundo. Algo se había agitado en su interior al verle sonreír, al pensar que quizá ella no era un completo monstruo si él aun podía mirar y sonreír de esa forma.

Y lo había entrenado y le había hecho ver el mundo a través de sus ojos… a él, Eren, que a pesar de su sonrisa había jurado matarlos sin compasión y que, de algún modo, ahora tenía el poder para conseguir tal acción.

_“¿Qué hice?”, _su expresión crispada hablaba del fatal error, de esa estúpida debilidad que jamás debió tener.

—Reiner… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —La pregunta ansiosa y dolorosa de Bertolt la sacó del pozo oscuro de la amargura y la rabia. Sí, esa era la pregunta clave ¿Qué iban a hacer? No eran los únicos que habían visto a Eren emerger del titán, pronto todos los sabrían y aunque el rey Fritz había borrado la memoria de su pueblo empezarían a especular, a indagar y entonces lo sabrían… sabrían toda la verdad. Y su teatro (¿realmente era un teatro?) se vendría abajo.

Reiner examinó a sus compañeros por un largo momento pensando en los pro y los contra. Ir hacia el distrito interior después de haber presionado al rey Fritz ya no parecía la mejor opción.

— ¿Es esta la respuesta del rey Fritz? ¿O es solo una coincidencia? —cuestionó sacudiendo la cabeza—. No podemos tomar ninguna decisión hasta no estar seguros de nada, observaremos atentamente como se desenvuelven las cosas —ordenó mirando alrededor. El bullicio ayudaba a que su conversación pasara desapercibida pero no podían seguir hablando tan libremente de sus planes. Miró a Bertolt que aún seguía un poco pálido y suspiró por lo bajo—. Vamos a beber algo, tengo la garganta seca.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando Annie se interpuso con una expresión fría.

—No lo has olvidado ¿no? —espetó con más desesperación que violencia—. La promesa.

_“Regresemos a casa juntos”._

La mirada de Reiner se suavizó.

—Volveremos a casa pronto, Annie —Miró hacia atrás, al muro que separaba el distrito Trost de los territorios tras la muralla Rose. Armin, Mikasa y Eren estaban allí—. Más pronto de lo que crees.

—¿Piensas… piensas que Eren puede ser la clave? —preguntó Bertolt titubeante sin dejar de observar a Annie y el modo en que había apretado los labios. Quería consolarla, decirle algo pero nunca tenía el valor.

—Quizá… si es un arma del rey Fritz o si es la lanza que perforará su corazón… aún es pronto para decirlo. Si las cosas se salen de control, tomaremos a Eren y a Christa y nos iremos de aquí —sentenció, sobresaltándolos completamente. Ambos lo miraron con rigidez sin estar seguros de sí hablaba en serio o era solo un modo de calmarlos. Su rostro, sin embargo, era sereno y agudo, tal como había sido el de Marcel tiempo atrás.

Bertolt se estremeció levemente, cuando Reiner miraba de esa forma era porque estaba resuelto a algo… para bien o para mal. Tan bien se había tomado su papel de Marcel que era escalofriante y esperanzador al mismo tiempo. Marcel siempre había sabido que hacer, cómo actuar, qué decir… Reiner no. Reiner sólo había sido un niño inseguro, fanático y desesperado; un niño roto como todos ellos en el que él se había visto reflejado, por el cual había sentido empatía, compasión y amistad. Deseaba volver a esos tiempos, deseaba volver a tener siete años y estar en una pista de carreras o en un campo de supervivencia luchando para sobresalir, compartiendo risas, recibiendo castigos o halagos…deseaba esa vida que el infierno en el que vivía en la isla Paradi.

Prefería ser tachado de demonio, recibir miradas sombrías y asqueadas, prefería todo eso que seguir conviviendo con aquellos a los que había arruinado. No podía seguir soportándolo, era tan inhumano, tan monstruoso que terminaría enloqueciendo. Nunca se había sentido así antes, ni durante el año que peleó para Mare destruyendo países enteros al recibir el poder titán.

—Todo acabará, Bertolt, Annie. Todo acabará —prometió Reiner firmemente. Bertolt apretó los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero asintió, tenía que confiar, debía confiar…

Annie miró de forma apática.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Depende de su reacción… —repitió mirando otra vez hacia el muro con desconfianza. No le había gustado nada dejar a Eren sólo con Mikasa y Armin pero no hubo otra opción—. Confío en que Armin utilice esa cabeza inteligente que tiene para comprar algo de tiempo, después todo depende de Eren. Si logra una oportunidad lo más seguro es que empiecen una investigación y entonces sabremos si el rey Fritz está detrás de él. No tengo que decir que una vez que eso pase empieza la cuenta hacia atrás…

—¿Y si Armin no lo logra? —murmuró Annie en un gruñido. Conocía las capacidades de Armin más de lo que le gustaría pero eso no evitaba que algo saliera mal.

—Lo hará, es Armin —dijeron Reiner y Bertolt a la vez con tal seguridad y confianza que hizo que las entrañas de Annie se revolvieran aún más. Se los quedó mirando fijamente y con cierto horror en sus ojos fríos que hizo que Bertolt se estremeciera ¿qué estaban diciendo? Armin era su enemigo, todos eran sus enemigos o, al menos, se suponía que debían serlos.

Reiner pareció captar la tensión más no lo que implicaba la mirada agotada y llena de resentimiento de Annie, por lo que intervino pacíficamente.

—Por eso dije que dependía de su reacción —le recordó intentando que su compañera dejara de fulminarlos con la mirada como si le hubiesen hecho algo imperdonable—. Si intentan atentar contra Eren nos iremos en ese mismo instante, incluso si es ahora. —Palmeó sus tanques de gas con ojos cautelosos y Bertolt frunció el ceño con una mezcla de preocupación y determinación. No era el mejor de los planes pero en una situación así era la única opción—. Hay que tener a la vista a Christa por las dudas pero esperemos que Armin haga lo suyo. Vamos —ordenó nuevamente y esa vez Annie obedeció.

No tardaron en encontrar a los reclutas de su grupo congregados en partes de las tiendas que se habían alzado improvisadamente. Jean estaba solo con rostro pétreo y perdido, probablemente aún asimilando lo que había visto. Connie no estaba muy lejos y suspiraba con tristeza y cansancio, Sasha parecía tranquila, demasiado tranquila considerando su carácter, y Marco estaba ocupado intentando calmar a algunos que parecían haber perdido toda convicción de vivir.

Una sensación fría y amarga impregnó a Reiner, y por el modo en que caminó de forma mecánica hasta recostarse cerca de uno de los pilares donde estaba la tienda, los otros supieron que acababa de recordar porque todos estaban asustados, traumatizados y desmoralizados. Pareció olvidar a Christa y ninguno se lo recordó. Annie lo observó con un leve desdén que no pasó desapercibido para la mirada triste y torturada de Bertolt que terminó sentándose al lado de Jean.

—¿Por qué…? —lo escuchó decir en voz baja y confundida. Bertolt intentó ignorarlo pero no pudo evitar querer saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Qué era lo que pensarían cuando descubrieran que pertenecían a la raza que odiaban y temían? Que los titanes eran en realidad humanos originalmente… quizá pensarían como el resto del mundo, se dijo con bilis subiendo por su garganta al recordar los cuerpos destrozados y lo órganos regados en el piso ensangrentado, que no tenían derecho a ser llamados humanos.

Eran la gente de Ymir, eran una raza profana con sangre maldita en sus venas ¿Cómo más podía ser? Eran ellos y sólo ellos los que tenían la capacidad de convertirse en monstruos sin razonamiento, ninguna otra raza en el mundo era más aborrecida ni más siniestra que la de Erdia gracias a eso.

—Ey —alguien le llamó. Alzó la cabeza luciendo una expresión tan derrotada y llena de odio por sí mismo que la chica frente a él frunció el ceño con dolor a pesar de que no se conocían. Probablemente pertenecía a otro escuadrón—, no te preocupes, todo está bien —le animó con una sonrisa tensa pero no carente de empatía. Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y le tendió una cantimplora llena de agua—. El ataque ha sido controlado, los veteranos se están ocupando de la situación así que no intervendremos más. Bebe un poco de agua y relájate, aún no estamos derrotados.

Quiso llorar pero no tenía el derecho así que solo asintió en silencio. Ella esbozó otra sonrisa y siguió repartiendo agua sin parecer notar la sangre en sus manos, aunque él sí que lo notaba, cada vez que se miraba se veía lleno de sangre pisando los cuerpos de todos aquellos que había asesinado.

—No lo entiendo —Jean volvió a hablar con frustración. Sentía que se iba a volver loco, la imagen de Eren emergiendo del titán se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. — ¿Qué carajo…?

—Nos hicieron jurar guardar silencio —le recordó Bertolt en voz baja tendiéndole la cantimplora. Sentía la garganta seca, cada vez que se transformaba sus fuerzas se agotaban drásticamente pero prefería beber sangre que beber esa agua—. Toma y cálmate, Jean.

Jean rechinó los dientes pero tras unos largos segundos de vacilación le arrebató la cantimplora y empezó a zamparse el agua como desquiciado. Bertolt miró hacia atrás, Reiner seguía con ojos sombríos y Annie bebía agua también, al menos todo parecía tranquilo con ellos.

Sin embargo, estaba ansioso, seguía sin ver a Christa por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está el resto? —preguntó.

—En los estómagos de los titanes —espetó Jean agriamente dejando de beber.

Bertolt se estremeció bruscamente haciendo que Jean maldijera entre dientes y mascullara una disculpa.

—No… no pasa nada —susurró sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que el grupo de Ymir llegó y se unió a Connie que empezó a contar con voz derrotada lo que había sucedido en el reabastecimiento. La figura de Christa atrajo la atención de Reiner que fijó su atención en ella con cierto embelesamiento, se veía tan frágil, tan pequeñita y dulce que costaba creer que era una pieza clave para las familias nobles de los muros.

Annie no pareció prestar atención aunque sus dedos presionaron con rigidez la cantimplora. Bertolt desvió la mirada pero no dejó de escuchar en ningún momento, con Christa allí sólo tenían que esperar noticias sobre Eren.

De pronto, notó la mirada de Ymir sobre ellos con curiosidad y esa agudeza que no dejaba de ser inquietante. Nunca le había gustado particularmente Ymir y tenía que ver poco con su carácter punzante, era ese nombre lo que no soportaba. ¿De dónde lo habían sacado sus padres? El nombre de la figura mitológica de la mujer que hizo un pacto con un demonio debía ser tan inutilizable allí como en Mare. Sin embargo, Ymir portaba ese nombre.

—¿Incluso Mikasa? ¿Mikasa Ackerman? —La voz arrastrada y altanera de Ymir fue más alta. La conversación los abarcó mientras Connie contestaba y preguntaba por el paradero de la chica a Jean.

Jean apretó la boca, bebió más agua y empezó a mascullar una respuesta que nadie entendió realmente.

—Uhm…—meditó Ymir viéndose fastidiada y cautelosa—. Como intermediario de noticias eres un asco, Kirstein.

—Vete a la mierda, Ymir —gruñó al tiempo que Daz empezaba a gritar como maníaco frente a ellos. Marco intentó calmarlo pero sólo consiguió que Sasha gritara también y Daz sacara sus cuchillas.

—Lo que faltaba —espetó Ymir irguiéndose y observando el lamentable espectáculo con desdén—. Pequeñas basuras.

—Oye, no te pases —le dijo Connie irritado recordando que había dicho algo parecido cuando encontraron a Armin solo después de haber perdido a casi todo su grupo.

—Por favor, Ymir —pidió Christa suavemente tomándole del brazo con una sonrisa débil y suplicante—. No es el momento…

La otra chica rodó los ojos y pasó los brazos de forma protectora sobre Christa.

—Bien, bien, cuando todo esto termine les haré recordar lo patéticos que son.

—En realidad…

Un sonido estremecedor acompañado de un temblor fuerte y contundente detuvo las palabras de Christa. De forma instantánea Reiner abandonó su puesto con expresión alarmada, todos hicieron lo mismo gritando sobre un cañón y el humo que sobresalía los muros. Jean, Bertolt y Annie abrieron los ojos en grandes justo como él al divisar el lugar exacto del impacto.

¡El titán atacante!

Reiner gruñó y sin esperar nada ni a nadie se impulsó en el aire hacia los tejados, y ellos lo siguieron nuevamente con el pulso latiendo alocado en sus cuerpos. Cuando lograron alcanzarlo observaron tan atónitos como él al esqueleto incompleto de un titán en la esquina del muro, el vapor se alzaba de forma tan densa que era imposible ver a través de él. La milicia estaba aterrada y sin aliento, incapaces de reaccionar ante lo que veían pero Reiner se sintió frustrado.

—¿Qué cojones…? —murmuró tomando nota de la formación de los soldados alrededor de Eren y sobre los muros. ¿Tan rápido estaban atacándole? ¿No iban a darle oportunidad a dar alguna excusa?

Jean quedó boquiabierto y Bertolt aprovechó esa distracción para unirse a su lado.

—Reiner… —dijo con voz apremiante.

—Un minuto —paladeó rechinando los dientes. Armin, ¿dónde estaba Armin? El plan de irse en ese instante realmente debía ser el último recurso. Aún no sabían nada de Eren, ¿cómo había obtenido ese poder? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por quién? ¿Tenía la coordenada o sabía quién lo tenía? Y, si no era una carta del rey Fritz, ¿quién era en realidad? ¿Estaba relacionado a su apellido el misterio de su poder? ¡Había tantas preguntas!

El capitán de las tropas estacionarias que los había apartado de Eren, Mikasa y Armin empezó a dar órdenes frenéticas bajo ellos. Jean observó cómo temblaba imperceptiblemente dando señales a los soldados en los muros que empezaron a cargar los cañones nuevamente.

—Reiner… —repitió Bertolt de modo frenético tensando las manos sobre su equipo tridimensional. Ya habían perdido al titán mandíbula, no podían ser negligentes con ese descubrimiento, no otra vez. No podía repetirse lo de Marcel.

Reiner maldijo entre dientes y empezó a contar el número de soldados con rapidez. Parecía que no había otra opción.

—¡Armin! —jadeó Jean sin darse cuenta de la pequeña discusión y señalando a un punto por delante del esqueleto. El pequeño y débil Armin había abandonado su equipo y caminaba con las manos en alto diciendo algo que no podían escuchar.

—Vamos… tú puedes —murmuró Reiner rogando por que el inepto que lideraba las tropas estacionarias lo escuchara. Incluso si sentenciaban a muerte a Eren por lo menos debía pasar por un juicio, ¿no? ¿Quién le había dado el cargo a ese tipo?

Pero toda esperanza se hizo añicos cuando el hombre ni siquiera intentó escucharlo y bajó su mano sentenciándolos.

—¡Reiner! —gritó entonces Bertolt sobresaltando a Jean que los miró blanco como el papel sin comprender que pasaba.

—¡Lo sé! —Reiner gritó a su vez furioso mientras empezaba a correr— ¡Ve por Christa! ¡Annie, prepárate!

—¿Qué están…? —Jean se detuvo bruscamente cuando la cuchilla de Annie se dirigió a su cuello. Fue cuestión de un segundo, solo un segundo en que respondió con aquella maestría que le había hecho entrar en el top diez. Su propia cuchilla detuvo el brutal golpe que lo tiró hacia atrás rompiendo las tejas del techo en el impacto, la misma caída le quitó todo el aire y fue incapaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió la cuchilla contra su cuello nuevamente. Jean levantó la cabeza débilmente, la sangre resbalando de su boca y sus ojos amplios y atónitos observando los despiadados y oscuros de Annie con un mudo “¿Por qué?” que quizá ella nunca podría responder.

Los cañones dispararon, Annie siguió observándolo sin mediar palabra y Reiner a los lejos saltó al vacío estallando en un halo de luz parecido a un trueno y entonces ya no era Reiner, ya no era el compañero con quién había compartido risas y bebidas, quién siempre parecía tener algún consejo que dar o alguna broma que hacer… era un titán… un titán enorme cubierto de placas a modo de una extraña armadura.

Y comprendió…

Ese era el titán acorazado que había destruido la muralla María cinco años atrás y el aullido que dio bien pudo ser el anuncio de la destrucción de toda la humanidad.

.


	2. Lágrimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: applied.

Christa tarareó una melodía desconocida sin dejar de pasar sus dedos de forma suave y maternal por los cabellos de Sasha. La muchacha, recostada sobre su regazo, gimoteaba como una niña mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de pan que Ymir le había conseguido.

—Sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza —le espetó ésta con acidez.

Sasha sorbió los mocos e Ymir hizo una mueca de asco.

—No seas tan dura, Ymir —pidió Christa con cansancio—. Nosotras no estuvimos allí, debió ser horrible.

—¡Lo fue, fue horrible! —lloriqueó Sasha tiritando con auténtico horror. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un pavor tan profundo que no podía ser exagerado.

Ymir bufó, pero dejó de meterse con ella de forma instantánea.

Todo lo ocurrido había sido brutal y despiadado, Sasha era sólo otra víctima más del horror y la comprensión de ese mundo fatal. Humillada y avergonzada se acurrucó más a Christa, intentando hallar en sus cálidos brazos toda la dignidad que había perdido al afrontar la cruda realidad. Antes de ese día jamás había sentido en su piel lo que significaba ser un soldado real y era tan horrible que deseaba olvidarlo. Había hallado en los ojos de aquellos seres una certeza amarga y desesperada: la humanidad estaba condenada al fracaso.

Ese era el mundo que habitaba: triste, pequeño y falso como todas las esperanzas que habían alimentado.

Sorbió los mocos nuevamente y miró con tristeza lo que la rodeaba. Eren había estado equivocado, luchar no cambiaría nada.

—Vamos a morir —declaró simplemente, ya no con la cómica expresión de tragedia y miedo que había tenido, sino de forma hueca—. No quiero morir… 

Las manos de Christa sobre su cabello se detuvieron. Mil pensamientos le pasaron raudos por la cabeza y, por un instante, fue Historia de nuevo, esa pobre y patética niña a la que nadie amaba, un simple y lamentable error que no pudo ser eliminado a tiempo. A Historia lo que pasaba con la humanidad le importaba muy poco, Historia no sentía nada por nadie (quizá ni siquiera por Ymir), no era necesaria y tampoco útil, no había diferencia si estaba viva o muerta y, por eso, si la humanidad se extinguía le daba lo mismo.

Quizá fue por eso que Christa observó a Sasha con apatía antes de suspirar tenuemente y encerrar a Historia muy dentro de sí. Deseó decirle algo reconfortante, dulce y amable, pero fue imposible, ni siquiera Christa era tan buena para mentir. El ambiente aunque más tranquilo no dejaba de ser oscuro y tenso, el hedor a miedo y derrota era tóxico incluso para ella. Cerró los ojos absorbiendo esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que todos derrochaban y se preguntó si eso era lo que su madre había sentido antes de morir.

Cuando volvió a pasar los dedos por el cabello de Sasha entonó otro leve tarareo, melódico y dulcemente agrio, su voz no era la más hermosa pero había una emoción palpable en ella, todos esos sentimientos que se había negado a si misma desde pequeña. Muchos la miraron, hallando en su música una leve muestra del infierno en el que vivían, algo que era doloroso, trágico pero también humano.

Sasha apretó la boca y se llevó una mano al rostro, unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron entre sus dedos y aunque quiso ocultarlas fue en vano. Marco y Connie las vieron, otros compañeros las vieron, sus lágrimas terminaron de enloquecer a Daz, hicieron que Floch temblara levemente y enterrara la cabeza entre sus rodillas, y que muchos perdieran la poca fuerza que tenían y se sentaran porque de pronto todo parecía vacío, atroz y… frío.

Una sonrisa leve pero consternada se dibujó en los labios de Conie que tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Sintió bilis en la garganta y retrocedió… porque no quería seguir escuchando llorar a Sasha y tampoco quería seguir viendo lo patéticos y desgraciados que eran.

Eren estaba muerto, Mina estaba muerta, Thomas estaba muerto, Nac estaba muerto, Mylius estaba muerto… esa promesa de recuperar el muro María que habían hecho horas atrás estaba tan muerta como ellos y todos los que habían caído durante la masacre en Trost.

Bertolt tenía razón, elegir una vida para luchar contra los titanes voluntariamente sólo expresaba dos cosas: valentía o ingenuidad.

Marco, a su lado, levantó la mirada y la enfocó fija y desorbitadamente en el cielo teñido de hermosos colores, en el atardecer de aquel día violento las aves replegaban sus alas con libertad, esa que ellos jamás tendrían. Y, por primera vez desde que había nacido, Marco sintió que se encontraba en una jaula, una cuyos barrotes estaban hechos de huesos y carne.

Pensó en Eren también y en cuanta razón había tenido, finalmente entendía su ira, su impotencia, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Ymir, cruzada de brazos, notó la gama de diferentes emociones pasar por los rostros de sus compañeros pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Quizá había llegado a apreciarlos pero ella ya había tomado su decisión años atrás, esa segunda vida que tenía no podía usarla de forma insensata, después de todo la gente de los muros no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Inspiró con fuerza y dirigió una mirada aguda hacia el lugar donde presuntamente había impactado la bala de cañón. El lugar por donde se habían perdido Reiner, Bertolt, Annie y Jean parecía tumultuoso, el humo se disipaba pero los veteranos no habían permitido que otros más se escabulleran para chismosear. No podía saber qué demonios pasaba y eso la dejaba intranquila, y si algo odiaba Ymir era no estar al tanto de situaciones que podían ser desfavorables para ella o Christa.

—¿Dónde se fueron esos cuatro? —preguntó para sí misma haciendo una ligera mueca con los labios, intrigada y tensa. Cuando algo involucraba a Reiner o Bertolt sus sentidos se alteraban considerablemente. Aún no sabía el por qué.

Fue entonces que sonaron nuevamente los cañones. Fue un sonido áspero, brutal y sobrecogedor pues acompañó un rugido bestial iluminado en la lejanía por un halo de luz dorada. Los ojos de Ymir se abrieron en grande reconociendo el sonido y la señal (era, sin lugar a dudas, un titán) mientras todos los reclutas estallaban en pánico y gritos histéricos que apenas pudieron expresar. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo, pareció mover la misma tierra e Ymir fue empujada hacia atrás, trastabillando y cayendo lejos de Christa. Para cuando pudo levantarse, empujando a los desafortunados que habían caído con ella, vio con horror y furia total cómo Bertolt aparecía de la nada y aterrizaba detrás de Christa, levantándola a la fuerza.

—¡Ymir…! —la voz sorprendida y aguda de Christa se perdió entre las manos de Bertolt. No tuvo tiempo de debatirse, ni siquiera la voluntad, todo fue tan rápido que una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad impregnó su bonito rostro. Incluso de haber podido reaccionar ¿Qué se suponía que debía haber hecho? Era Bertolt y era su compañero, su amigo quizá… ¿o no?

—Lo siento…—La voz torturada del chico apenas fue un susurro, lo último que Christa vio antes de perder la consciencia a causa de un seco golpe en la nuca, fue una mirada llena de remordimiento y lágrimas. Y se preguntó internamente mientras todo se oscurecía _“¿Por qué las personas hacían cosas que las lastimaban? ¿Por qué…?” _

Aquello sucedió en sólo unos cuantos segundos pues la confusión había ayudado a enmascarar la llegada de Bertolt, para cuando volvió a impulsarse sobre el aire, Sasha, Connie, Marco y otros compañeros que lo conocían, que habían vivido con él y que lo apreciaban, apenas pudieron reaccionar. Más no Ymir.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, hijo de perra?! —bramó enloquecida impulsándose desde su sitio con tal destreza que arrancó jadeos de sorpresa.

Bertolt no miró hacia atrás, maniobró sobre el aire intentando que su habilidad compensara el peso extra y el poco gas que usaba, no podía arriesgarse a perder la única arma con la que podían combatir a los titanes puros. Serpenteó entre las casas apretando los labios en una línea tensa pero determinada. Todo iba acabar ya. Sólo debía ser fuerte y llegar con Annie y Reiner, entonces se irían y no tendrían que seguir lastimando a todas esas personas, no tenían que seguir actuando una vida falsa que era más dulce y más cruel que la verdadera.

—¡BERTOLT! —Se estremeció involuntariamente ante el rugido demente de Ymir que sonó más cerca de lo que había esperado. Volteó y ensanchó los ojos al verla casi sobre él, por un momento lo había olvidado… que la habilidad de Ymir era por mucho superior a lo que había mostrado. En realidad era ella y no Christa quién debería haber ocupado un puesto en el top diez, y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas. Ymir nunca dejaría que se llevaran a Christa tranquilamente, jamás, los perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo arrastrándose si era necesario.

_Debía matarla._

Cuando llegó a esa conclusión Ymir lo alcanzó, giró para esquivarla y evitar la colisión pero ella fue más rápida y tiró hacia su pierna uno de los ganchos del equipo tridimensional, éste le traspasó toda la carne y fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, cayó bruscamente sobre uno de los tejados golpeándose duramente en el proceso. Ymir no le dio descanso alguno, aterrizó cerca de él y antes de que pudiese alcanzar las cuchillas en sus cartuchos, tiró con sadismo del cable enganchado a su pierna arrastrándolo como a un perro. Lo único que Bertolt pudo hacer mientras dejaba un camino de sangre entre las tejas, fue impedir que Christa cayera. El dolor, el cansancio y la brutalidad del momento eran tan altas que sentía que iba a enloquecer.

Matar a Ymir le arrancaría lo que le quedaba de humanidad, ese insignificante pedazo de sí que se había esforzado tanto en proteger para poder sentir que tenía derecho a existir y amar. Quería ese derecho, quería no avergonzarse ni odiarse por respirar…

¿Por qué no podía tenerlo? La respuesta era sencilla: él era un guerrero, un arma, nada más.

Cuando Ymir dejó de tirar del cable y lo tuvo a sus pies, Bertolt jadeaba de forma entrecortada, sangre y sudor humedeciendo su ropa, sus manos temblorosas, pero Ymir no sintió compasión por él. Atajó sus movimientos con rapidez, presionando un pie contra su espalda y sosteniendo sus brazos hacia atrás.

Christa quedó tendida a un lado, sangre y tierra ensuciando su rostro.

—Maldito hijo de puta ¿En que estabas pensando? —susurró Ymir con voz espeluznante. Su rostro era frío y violento, prometía dolor y muerte.

—Nunca… Nunca lo entenderías —la respuesta de Bertolt fue baja pero vacía, estaba agotado de esa actuación y de lo patético que era.

—¡No me interesa entenderte! —bramó ella con la cabeza caliente, demasiado furiosa para recordar que vencer a Bertolt no era tan sencillo. El golpe violento había hecho que Christa se lastimara y lo único que sus ojos veían era la sangre que recorría su mejilla.

_“Voy a mantenerlos vivos… no importa cómo… no importa cómo”_ de la nada aquel pensamiento la invadió aturdiendo sus sentidos, al parpadear nuevamente ya no fue Christa quién importó sino Bertolt y la frustración desesperada en sus ojos.

Ymir se estremeció y en esos segundos de duda en que sus dedos se aflojaron, Bertolt atacó. Su expresión llena de inseguridades y dolor se tornó fría y férrea, empujó a Ymir usando sus codos, se liberó y arrancó el gancho de su pierna sin perturbarse ante el dolor ni el chorro de sangre caliente que los salpicó a ambos. Ymir no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, una vorágine de sensaciones la entumeció, flashes pasaron ante sus ojos: una fogata, cuatro niños, infinidad de estrellas, soledad, confusión, dolor y un titán rugiendo.

La realidad acudió de nuevo a ella en forma de dolor.

Bertolt había tomado su cuchilla apoyándose sobre su pierna buena, girándola y agradeciendo al demonio (porque no podía agradecer a dios) que su víctima no fuera Connie, Sasha, Jean o Armin, porque de lo contrario –guerrero o no –habría fallado de forma miserable.

La hoja de la cuchilla hizo un sonido horrible cuando cercenó el brazo de Ymir y pasó a través de su pecho como si fuese un soplo de aire. La expresión de la chica fue incrédula y asombrada al caer pero Bertolt no tenía tiempo para arrepentirse aún, desconectó la cuchilla de su equipo, sujetó a Christa y empezó a maniobrar sobre el aire nuevamente, dejando detrás de él una estela del vapor de la regeneración que rodeaba su pierna.

_“Regresemos a casa… juntos”_

Logró divisar a Annie después de unos segundos e incluso a Reiner en su forma de titán que rugía, pero no a Ymir hasta que ésta estuvo nuevamente sobre él.

Para su fortuna Annie desde su posición sí que la vio y abandonó al agonizante Jean para tomar el relevo. Las florituras elegantes y precisas fueron mejores que las pesadas y agotadas de Bertolt, a pesar de su pequeña figura Annie era por mucho superior a la mayoría de sus compañeros y atajó sin problemas el golpe de Ymir.

—Tú… —Bertolt se dejó caer a unas casas de donde habían visto al titán parcial de Eren, observando atónito como ambas intercambiaban golpes antes de que separarse y tomar un respiro. Annie se colocó delante de él mirando de reojo sus heridas pero Bertolt no pudo siquiera conmoverse ante la leve preocupación, demasiado ocupado mirando a Ymir.

¿Cómo…?

Ella le sonrió petulante y secamente, un suave vapor rodeando sus heridas al tiempo que la sangre dejaba de fluir por su brazo amputado, convirtiéndose en un muñón en cuestión de milisegundos. Se estaba regenerando, curándose a velocidad y de forma anormal, y eso no podía ser posible a menos que fuera un titán…

Annie aspiró bruscamente y Bertolt ensanchó los ojos.

Se miraron fijamente en silencio, midiéndose en ese corto espacio de tiempo con Reiner aullando en el fondo y destrozando su alrededor. Y en ese momento todo calzó en su sitio para ellos tres.

—Marcel…

Ymir soltó una risa jadeante y loca, muy loca.

—Malditos suicidas —insultó— ¿Qué demonios creen que van a lograr haciendo esto?

—¡Bertolt! ¡Ymir! —los gritos de Connie, Sasha y el resto los sobresaltaron.

Bertolt palideció, el aliento trabado en su garganta, Annie no desvió la mirada hacia el nuevo grupo que se acercaba pero sus ojos se estrecharon y su mirada que siempre había sido como hielo se ensombreció, llenándose de una vulnerabilidad que Ymir jamás había visto en esos tres años. Los gritos de sus camaradas parecían haber tocado alguna fibra sensible en ellos.

—¡¿Annie?! —las manos de la aludida se tensaron sobre su cuchilla ensangrentada hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Ymir y ella no dejaron de mirarse, pero lo sabían, los segundos transcurrían y el factor sorpresa del ataque estaba desapareciendo. Sus compañeros iban a alcanzarlos en cuestión de segundos preparando de la peor forma posible el acto final de aquella tragicomedia en la que se había convertido su actuación.

El rostro lleno de migajas de Sasha, la completa falta de entendimiento de Connie, la agudeza de Marco… Ymir tomó nota de ello cuando desvió brevemente su atención, absorbiendo los detalles de quienes habían sido sus compañeros. Comprendió que ellos eran importantes para Bertolt y Annie, que también le importaban a ella pero no más que Christa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó bruscamente haciendo que la miraran con un enorme vacío en sus caras—. ¡Hablen de una puta vez!

—¡No, no entenderías! —repitió nuevamente Bertolt en un grito agónico.

—¡¿Quién mejor que yo para entenderlo, imbéciles?! —rugió sin paciencia— ¡Díganlo ya o juro que bloquearé su camino a como dé lugar!

Annie gritó, superada por la situación.

—¡Es Eren! ¡Van a matarlo y probablemente es una pieza clave de nuestra misión! ¡No podemos permitir eso o todo será en vano! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora y llevarlo con nosotros!

—¡¿Y qué pinta Christa en todo eso?! —exigió.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó ella quebrándose—¡Esos puercos del culto de los muros piensan que es importante! ¡Es todo lo que nos queda!

—¡¿Y si se la llevan juran que la protegerán?! ¡¿Qué ella estará a salvo?!

—¿Qué…?

—¡¿Lo juran?! —Bramó perdiendo los estribos—. ¡Lo único que me importa es Christa y si ella está a salvo, no importa el lugar, les ayudaré!

—No tenemos…

—¡¿Lo juran?! —la interrumpió rechinando los dientes. Connie y Sasha aterrizaron a unos metros, Marco los siguió, los tres corrieron sobre los tejados intentando alcanzarlos y fue lo último que Annie soportó.

Soltó un grito agudo como el de un animal herido.

—¡SÍ! —bramó —¡SÍ!

—¡ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍA ESCUCHAR! ¡BERTOLT, NO TE ATREVAS A DESCUIDAR A CHRISTA! —gritó y entonces explotó en un halo de luz justo como había hecho Reiner antes.

Connie, Sasha, Marco y el resto fueron arrasados, empujados hacia atrás en el impacto, y en los segundos en que el calor y la violencia del viento los golpeó, sus ojos captaron con incredulidad y conmoción la pila de huesos y carne que se formó hasta convertirse en un titán.

En ese momento se preguntaron vagamente, en el limbo de la vida y la muerte, si estaban rodeados de algo más que mentiras y traiciones.

* * *

Cuando la señal fue dada y los cañones los apuntaron, Armin se maldijo a si mismo por su inutilidad, Eren y Mikasa habían confiado en él la decisión final, le habían entregado sus vidas y él no había podido corresponder ese voto de confianza.

Era patético, tonto, inútil…

—¡Armin! —Mikasa lo tomó del cuello de su chaleco y tiró de él hacia ellos con una rapidez envidiable.

—¡Fallé! ¡Fallé! —gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin querer que lo protegieran.

—No es tu culpa, ya sabía yo que había posibilidad de que no escucharan nada —gruñó Eren sacudiéndolo—. Armin, necesito que te calmes y pienses.

—Pero los cañones…

—¡No por eso! ¡No hay nada que salvar en esta situación! —exclamó alzando su mano para morderse—. Crearé otro titán para protegernos y me iré. ¡Mantente vivo! ¡Manténganse vivos! —ordenó.

—¡Yo iré contigo! —gritó Mikasa, pero Eren la ignoró y se hirió al mismo tiempo que las balas fueron disparadas de los cañones, esperó sentir la familiar sensación de quemazón y poder recorriendo sus venas pero en lugar de eso no muy lejos estalló una luz bruscamente.

Apenas pudo procesar con horror que no podía transformarse ni proteger a Armin y Mikasa, cuando un rugido bestial resonó y una mano enorme cubierta de piel tersa se interpuso entre las balas y ellos, protegiéndolos de una muerte segura y brutal.

Por breves segundos la confusión fue más grande que el aturdimiento y se encontró mirando la figura gigantesca con la boca abierta de sorpresa y shock. Ese titán… él conocía a ese titán, lo había visto desde el barco llorando y jurando que destruiría a todos los titanes sobre la faz de la tierra, esa criatura enorme y cubierta de placas de piel clara había sido la última visión que había tenido de su mundo el día que se hizo pedacitos.

—Tú…—susurró sintiendo esa conocida sensación de odio y dolor revolverse en su estómago.

Mikasa y Armin abrieron los ojos cuando lo escucharon hablar, se habían encogido en sus sitios esperando que el titán de Eren apareciera de nuevo, cuando escucharon el estruendo y el calor calcinó levemente sus pieles creyeron erróneamente que él lo había conseguido.

—Estabas tardando —Eren siguió susurrando con un tono de voz desequilibrado.

Las manos de Mikasa fueron a sus cuchillas automáticamente pero Armin no la imitó, estaba demasiado sobrecogido con la presencia bestial de ese ser, demasiado atónito y asustado mirando la mano que los rodeaba tenuemente.

La mano que los había protegido…_ “¿Por qué…?” _su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando Eren se levantó bruscamente temblando de rabia y odio. Armin intentó detenerlo, decirle algo, pero no tuvo tiempo, de pronto Mikasa los empujó bruscamente apartándolos del camino antes que el acorazado los atrapara. Armin y Eren se vieron sobre el piso con violencia y, cuando lograron levantarse, observaron con conmoción y sorpresa como las cuchillas de Mikasa se rompían en el impacto al intentar cortar al titán. 

Las palabras del profesor acudieron a la mente de Armin como una burla.

_“Estas cuchillas enrolladas sobre si mismas cortarán músculos y carne, es la única arma efectiva contra los titanes.”_

—Vamos a morir —pensó sintiendo la sangre resbalar de su frente. El sonido se extinguió como lo había hecho cuando vio a su grupo perecer en el distrito Trost. La situación era la misma, no… era incluso peor. La milicia estaba tan indefensa y sobrecogida como él, no reaccionaban, miraban la aparición con las bocas abiertas de pavor.

¿De dónde había salido el titán acorazado? ¿Cómo había aparecido de la nada sin que nadie lo notara? Era inmenso y llamativo, no podía pasar desapercibido.

—¡Jodido bastardo! —El grito de Eren fue muy lejano. Lo vio levantarse, tambalearse y correr a tiempo para servir de escudo a Mikasa que fue lanzada de un manotazo. La colisión fue espantosa, Mikasa quedó aturdida pero Eren perdió toda la respiración cayendo de rodillas sin dejar de temblar.

Aquello lo hizo reaccionar.

—Eren…—llamó aterrado empezando a levantarse. La imagen de su amigo cayendo sobre el techo sin una pierna repercutió a su mente como un golpe.

—A-Armin…—la voz pastosa de sangre de Eren le revolvió el estómago. Tenía el rostro teñido de carmesí y Armin pensó vagamente en una mezcla de aturdimiento y escalofríos que la sangre que le resbalaba por los ojos parecía emular lágrimas… lágrimas que la humanidad había llorado por más de un siglo. Aquel instante que pareció durar milenios fue tan significativo, tan doloroso y amargo que Armin supo que jamás iba a olvidarlo, ni la mirada en los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

Una mirada amplia, abrasante y despiadada que encerraba la furia de todos los muertos que cargaban. Era la encarnación de todo su odio y toda su indignación…

_¿Cuánto tiempo…? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a soportar esa humillación?!_

Eren alzó una mano hacia él, Armin lo imitó, un nuevo recuerdo lo golpeó… estaba otra vez en el distrito Trost y Eren alzaba una mano hacia él diciéndole que le había dado un sueño, un anhelo, que era su mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo morir…

El pánico que sintió casi le hizo vomitar. Corrió hacia él, débil y tambaleante, desesperado y casi loco, Eren no había caído muy lejos, sólo tenía que alcanzarlo, sólo debía ser más rápido, menos dudoso, menos humano… estiró los dedos, un sentimiento oscuro y frío en su pecho, algo salvaje tirando en su cerebro… pero fue en vano. El acorazado se cernió sobre ellos, una sombra gigante y monstruosa, cuyos actos estaban orillándolos a convertirse en algo peor que bestias.

Eren tosió, miró hacia atrás y luego a él de nuevo, y esa fue la última visión que Armin tuvo de su mejor amigo ante de que el acorazado lo atrapara entre sus dedos.

—¡No…!—pidió, casi suplicó sin voz, deteniéndose incrédulo a unos pasos.

—El sótano… —Las palabras no tuvieron sonido pero Armin lo entendió. Eren se arrancó la llave que pendía de su cuello y se lo arrojó antes de ser elevado al aire tal como había sido elevada su madre en su muerte miserable.

Lo último que Eren vio en la presa del titán fueron los ojos sin pupilas del monstruo y se preguntó si su madre se había sentido así en sus últimos momentos, llena de un odio implacable. Era tan asfixiante, tan denso que era insoportable, quizá moriría definitivamente pero lo único que le importaba era no ser capaz de despedazar a esas bestias con sus propias manos.

Habría sido feliz (_tan feliz_) arrancándoles cada pedacito de carne, lo habría _disfrutado_, habría _reído…_

—Ojalá… ojalá pudiese matarte de forma horrible… realmente horrible —murmuró con una mirada perturbadora antes de ser aplastado. 

Una lluvia de sangre cayó y Mikasa (que se había arrastrado por el suelo igual de loca que Armin) chilló, fue un sonido inhumano, atroz… y ese grito pareció despertar algo en todos.

La milicia reaccionó y empezó a atacar con formaciones defensivas pero poco útiles, el acorazado no se inmutó, empezó a rugir y a destrozar las casas cercanas, lanzando edificios y soldados sin compasión. Cuerpos destrozados cayeron al lado de Armin, sangre y órganos le bañaron, pero en ningún momento él apartó su mirada fija y vacía del acorazado.

¿Cuántos minutos pasaron?

No fueron más de cinco desde que el titán apareció, cinco minutos en que aplastó a las tropas estacionarias como moscas, en que incapacitó a Mikasa que se ahogaba en el llanto y el dolor, y destrozó todo a su alrededor dejando un regadío de cuerpos y sangre. La masacre sólo se detuvo cuando otro titán apareció, uno más pequeño (no más de cinco metros) con una cabeza muy grande y dientes puntiagudos.

Luego de eso, rodeado de fuego y humo, Armin Arlet observó arrodillado y en silencio como el acorazado escalaba el muro junto al más pequeño, desapareciendo de vista y dejando atrás un mundo de agonía y miseria.

Cuando lo encontraron poco después (una pequeña figurita sangrienta y catatónica) intentaron hablarle, hacerlo reaccionar…

Pero él solo cerró sus dedos sobre la llave.

* * *

Erwin Smith cabalgaba al frente de toda la legión con una mirada impasible. El movimiento de los titanes había cambiado tan improvistamente de un momento a otro que había sentido que todo bajo sus pies se fragmentaba al comprender lo sucedido.

La muralla Rose.

Los titanes eran atraídos por grandes cantidades de humanos, el único motivo por el que podían ignorarlos tan descaradamente era porque había una presa aún más jugosa. El muro había sido atacado, destruido quizá como había pasado con la muralla María cinco años atrás. Y, nuevamente, ellos que eran el grupo de élite de la milicia se encontraban lejos.

¿Era una coincidencia? ¿O todos sus delirios tenían fundamentos?

—¡Erwin! —Hanji gritó a su lado, un grito apremiante y extraño. Por un momento pensó que era porque finalmente la muralla estaba a su vista y eran capaces de notar el agujero del distrito Trost por el que titanes de distintos tamaños seguían congregándose con ansias de sangre.

Comprendió casi al instante (incluso antes de notar la mirada de Hanji en otro punto) que ese no era el motivo. Cabalgando a alta velocidad la imagen fue incluso más chocante y aplastante de lo que jamás imaginó: un titán de quince metros cubierto de placas estaba de pie sobre el muro.

—El titán acorazado, ¡es el titán acorazado!

La legión contuvo el aliento, estaban acostumbrados a tratar con titanes pero nunca habían visto uno como ese. Era diferente, como decían los rumores, destructivo y sobrecogedor. ¿Esa bestia realmente podía ser abatida? Parecía imposible.

Sólo dos personas aparte del comandante no reaccionaron con temor. Levi, que frunció el ceño sobre su mirada sombría sintiendo como la sangre en sus venas se agitaba con anticipación, y Hanji que pareció conmovida.

—¡Tenemos que capturarlo! —gritó al instante con emoción. La distancia era aun de unos cien metros pero la vista era magnífica. Sabía que tras los muros encontraría un espectáculo sangriento y que ese titán era la causa de todo, pero ya había tomado una decisión años atrás, con el odio ya habían hecho bastante, su camino era la ciencia.

—No digas estupideces —zanjó Levi que escuchó claramente su grito excitado cuando acomodó su posición a la de ellos—. Erwin, me importa una mierda ese titán, primero tenemos que hacer algo con el muro.

—¡Pero…!

—Silencio, cuatro ojos ¡¿Qué crees que pasará si la muralla Rose también cae?!

—¿Qué está haciendo? —susurró para sí Erwin ignorando la pelea de ellos dos. Sus ojos astutos y fríos no se movían de la figura del titán mientras la distancia se acortaba.

¿Qué era ese titán? ¿Por qué era diferente a todos? ¿Tenía inteligencia como muchos susurraban? ¿Tenía respuestas y, de tenerlas, se las daría si lograban capturarlo?

—¡Está huyendo! —Hanji empezó a gritar como maniaca en cuanto el titán se lanzó del muro apoyándose con los pies sobre el mismo para ralentizar su caída. Sus gritos, que parecían ser alaridos de alguien siendo asesinado, eran perturbadores, aunque no lo suficientes para quitar los ojos del espectáculo que siguió a eso.

Los titanes que estaban en torno al agujero se detuvieron y cambiaron su atención de forma inmediata hacia el acorazado, corriendo y lanzándose sobre el titán con desesperación intentando despedazarlo. Fue atroz, sangriento y extraño.

La boca de Hanji se abrió y Erwin apretó los labios en una línea tensa. ¿Un titán ansiando devorar a otro titán? ¿Por qué?

—Da la orden, Erwin —apremió Hanji serenándose. La miró, ya no parecía emocionada, sino sospechosa y ansiosa—. No podemos dejarlo ir, ¡definitivamente tiene respuestas!

Levi no intervino pero no parecía feliz. Llegar hasta el acorazado costaría la vida de casi todos.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Ir por el acorazado o proteger a la humanidad? Era una difícil decisión, si la muralla Rose había caído estaban en graves problemas y capturar al acorazado quizá fuese la única expiación que podían tener.

—¡Nos dividiremos en dos grupos! —gritó a todos sus hombres— ¡Mike liderará la ofensiva hacia el distrito Trost junto a los escuadrones de Dirk, Marlene y Klaus! ¡Los otros vengan conmigo!

—¡Sí!

Sin embargo, las sorpresas aun no terminaban para la legión. En la distancia notaron la frenética lucha del acorazado para quitarse de encima a los otros titanes sin dejar de correr, pero la presencia del titán de dientes puntiagudos no fue notada hasta que no redujeron otros veinte metros de distancia. Estaba colgado del cuello del acorazado pero no parecía querer devorarlo, rugía y apartaba a violentos mordiscos a los otros, ayudando en la frenética huida.

Los ataques que daba parecían precisos y certeros, arrancando de cuajo la carne de las nucas de los titanes volviéndolos masas inservibles y humeantes.

—El punto débil —murmuró Hanji abriendo los ojos en grande, sorprendida.

—Tiene inteligencia también —concordó Erwin de forma impasible.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —exigió Levi sin mostrarse impresionado o ansioso ante el descubrimiento. Lo único que le preocupaba eran las personas tras él—. ¿Cómo vamos a pasar a todos esos titanes? Hay más veinte sin contar a los de tres metros. Suponiendo claro que nos presten atención —añadió con frialdad.

Muchas teorías y planes pasaban por su mente, pero ninguno parecía ser el correcto ante la situación.

No importó de cualquier forma, antes de poder responder el acorazado giró su cabeza hacia ellos, notándolos. Entonces, empezó a lanzar los titanes en su dirección.

—¡Cuidado!

Fue en vano. En cuestión de minutos el grupo se vio reducido a trozos de carne ensangrentada. Erwin gritó órdenes rápidas intentando salvar a la mayor parte de la legión pero no consiguió mucho. En la confusión del momento, intentando esquivar a los titanes que se recuperaban de los impactos, notó como el acorazado caía al suelo haciendo estremecer todo el perímetro.

Por un vago momento de horror creyó que había sido derrotado, pero cuando el titán de dientes puntiagudos se apartó del cuerpo humeante supo que había algo más, no sabía qué, no sabía cómo pero, se prometió con una mirada turbia e implacable ignorando al titán que se le cernía encima, lo averiguaría aunque tuviese que convertirse en un demonio.

—Esa actitud de mierda que tienes siempre me pone de los nervios —espetó Levi apareciendo repentinamente y cortando el cuello del titán en un santiamén, salvándolo.

—En el pasado me han dicho eso muchas veces… —murmuró sin apartar sus ojos del titán pequeño. El acorazado se había movido de forma lenta pero el otro fue un rayo, en cuestión de segundos fue un punto en el horizonte, su velocidad era imposible de ser igualada.

Levi entrecerró los ojos ante su respuesta distante pero no dijo más, se volvió un centello de metal y sangre mientras empezaba a masacrar al resto de titanes. Hanji, que había caído no muy lejos, se acercó a él cojeando.

—Se ha ido…—murmuró entre dientes, frustrada. También había notado que el titán pequeño había conseguido huir exitosamente y al igual que Erwin comprendió que la caída del acorazado encerraba algo más. En la distancia el cuerpo se desvanecía entre una humarada densa como cualquier otro titán, pero tenía la sensación de que no era tan sencillo como aparentaba. En el ataque a Shiganshina cinco años atrás, se había afirmado que el colosal y el acorazado habían aparecido y desaparecido repentinamente sin dejar rastros ni señales.

Volverían o, al menos, eso quería creer.

Erwin miró hacia ella y luego hacia el campo donde la mayoría de sus subordinados y los caballos eran masas sanguinolentas. Levi y los sobrevivientes se impulsaban en el aire acabando con los especímenes que el acorazado les había lanzado, pero eso estaba lejos de terminar.

Se levantó, una punzada de dolor le recorrió el costado pero lo ignoró, y sacó sus cuchillas mientras los titanes que se habían reunido alrededor del acorazado empezaban a ir en estampida a ellos al perder a su presa.

—Haremos que vuelvan —prometió, y se lanzó al ataque.


End file.
